Please Don't Leave Me
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: Natalya cant help but cry as Tyler runs aways with some bimbo.. But, she didnt know that the ECW Champion always loved her.. ONESHOT. SONGFIC. Natalya/Jay Christian


**A/N;; I love Natalya. I love Jay. This came to mind.. TA DA!!**

**Disclaimer;; I Don't own Natalya or Jay (Christian).  
I dont own Pink's song - Please Don't Leave Me..**

**Review Pleasee? (:**

**----**

_Da da da da, da da da da Da da da da-da da_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder How many time have I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
da da da da-da I can be so mean when I wanna be I am capable of really anything I can cut you into pieces When my heart is....broken_

Natalya continued to cry violently as she sat on her hotel room's bathroom floor, hugging her knees to her chest as she rocked side to side and continued to cry.. He'd left.. He'd actually left her.. The prick cheated on her with that SLUT, than LEFTher!? Natalya cringed to herself before crying out as she cried more, bringing her palms down on the bathroom floor as she continued to cry, shaking her head. No, this wasn't happening.. This wasn't happening.. This was a dream. Tyson still loved her, he hadn't quit WWE and ran off with a bimbo.. It was all a dream.. Natalya held her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around her legs as she held them to her chest, burying her head into her knees and shaking slightly more than she already was.. "Please.. Let me wake up.." She whispered.  
Natalya curled up into a ball and laid on the bathroom floor, keeping her eyes closed tightly as she continued to cry, hugging herself slightly more as she continued to shake more. She cried out from the pain inside, shaking her head side to side slightly and shook more violently as reality started to crash down her like a bullet.. He'd left her.. And she didn't have anyone else to go to. She had no one. She was alone.. He'd really left her alone.. She yelled out louder than she had done before, bringing her fists down onto the floor beneath her again before clutching on her chest as she felt the pain multiply mader by the second.. It hurt so much, she just wanted the pain to stop, for it to go away and never come back again..

Why couldnt he come back?

**----**

_Da da da-da da Please don't leave me Please don't leave me I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest But baby I don't mean it I mean it, I promise_

Natalya stood backstage of ECW with a blank look on her face. She looked lost, alone. She dragged her fingers through her blond and pink hair, looking around with a slightly scared but pained expression. 'Please, don't make anyone come over here..' ran through her head madly, before she closed her eyes as she felt tears form in them again, threatening to fall down her face to the point where she'd start lashing around at anyone that was around her.. He'd made her like this.. Why did he leave her? Those thoughts made Natalya burst out crying, ignoring the odd looks she got from passing Superstars as she turned on her heel quickly and ran off towards her locker room. She collapsed on the floor and sobbed loudly, not bothering to close the door as not that many people walked past, considering hers was the only room down that corridor. She banged her fists down against the floor and screamed his name out.  
"Why did you leave me? What did i ever do wrong to you?" She cried out loudly, burying her head in her hands as she sunk further down on the ground, shaking her head side to side. Her tears soon subsided and she sat there on the ground, slowly pulling her hands away from her face and looking around, everywhere she looked she saw him. Anger started to boil up inside of her and she cried out before punching the ground she was sitting on madly, wanting the pain to go away, or make the aching stop and leave her with numbness. Numbness she could deal with.. This, she couldn't. She screamed out loudly at the thought of Tyler and the bimbo, ignoring as the tears started to drop from her eyes, continuing to beat on the ground even though her knuckles had started bleeding. She struggled as she felt someone pull her up and away, wrapping their arms around her tightly and holding them against them. She struggled for a moment, before burying her head into the person's shoulder and crying again, shaking faintly as she gripped onto the persons shirt.  
"He left me.." She whispered over and over again into the persons shirt.  
She cried before slowly calming down and wiping her eyes as she pulled away, biting down on her bottom lip roughly before looking up and at his burning blue (?), caring eyes.  
"Jay.." Natalya whispered..

**----**

_Da da da-da da Please don't leave me Da da da-da da Please don't leave me Da da da-da da I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me _

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag And I need you, I'm sorry._

Natalya bit down on her bottom lip lightly as she continued to stare up into Jay's blue eyes, finding herself slowly getting lost it them as he held his arms around her waist slightly tighter than anyone normally would. She broke out of her daydream before smiling weakly up at him, leaning her head onto his shoulder again gently and giving a sigh as she felt him stroke her lower back lightly.  
"Tyler left me.. He took off and ran away with some bimbo.." She whispered, refusing to let herself cry as she felt her anger build up slowly, before making it die down again.  
She felt relaxed in Jay's arms, which was odd, she never even felt comfortable in Tyler's.. She looked up as she heard Jay sigh, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked down at her hands, raising an eyebrow to herself as she saw the slightly dried blood cover them, biting down on her bottom lip harder as she watched Jay take one of her hands. She felt her cheeks burn slightly as he pressed to his lips to her cuts gently, causing her to wince slightly, but it felt nice.. In a weird way.. She lent her head back onto his shoulder and sighed silently to herself again as she slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him loosely, not wanting to move from this position anytime soon.. She felt too relaxed, too calm, too happy for her state, and she didnt want it to ever end.. She closed her eyes tighter and held onto him, smiling to herself as she felt him stroke her lower back with his hand again.  
"I actually thought i loved him.. I told myself i did.. Because.. I thought he loved me too.." She whispered with a sigh and a shake of her head.  
"Maybe the right person never loved you.." Jay murmured down to her, looking down at her with a faint smile.  
Natalya raised an eyebrow before slowly pulling back as she opened her eyes, looking up at him in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.  
The next words that left Jay's mouth shocked her more than she could possibly imagine.  
"Natalya, i love you."

**-----**

_Da da da da, da da da da da da da da-da da Please, please don't leave me_

_Baby please don't leave me No, don't leave me Please don't leave me no no no You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,  
It's gonna come right back to this.  
Please, don't leave me.  
No.  
No, don't leave me Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this_

Natalya stared up at Jay in shock, blinking afew times as the words he had just spoke registered into her mind.  
"W..What?" She stuttered.  
"I love you.." Jay repeated, quieter than he had done before though.  
Natalya bit down on her bottom lip. Before she realised what she was doing, she lent up and pressed her lips to his gently, wrapping her arms around him slightly tighter and smiling against his lips as she felt him kiss her back. She pulled back after a few moments, leaning her forehead against his as she kept her eyes closed, wanting to savour the moment.. She opened her eyes to lock them with Jay's, her smile widening as she felt the pain inside fade away and the butterfly's in her stomach multiply wildly. She reached up and placed a hand on the back of his neck, kissing him again gently, but slightly firmer than before. She bit down on her bottom lip before whispering those four little words.  
"I love you too." She whispered.  
She giggled slightly as she watched Jay grin, before wrapping her arms around him tighter as he crushed his lips to hers, not wanting to stagger backwards slightly from the impact.  
"I love you." Jay whispered.  
"I love you too." Natalya whispered.

_Please don't leave me Please don't leave me_


End file.
